¿Princesas?
by I'm Aurora
Summary: Cuando su padre las obliga a casarse, Rachel y Kori demostrarán que son mucho más que solo princesas destinadas a obedecer.


_Había una vez una chica que creía que los jóvenes Titanes le pertenecían. Pero luego llegó la bruja Realidad y colocó un hechizo que la hace escribir "No me pertenecen Los Jóvenes Titanes" en cada una de sus historias. Esa chica ahora sufre por tener el hechizo en ella._

* * *

Había una vez, en el mágico reino de Jump-City-Landia, dos hermosas princesas. Una llamada Rachel y la otra llamada Kori. Ambas eran hermanas: Kori la mayor y Rachel la menor. Sus padres, el Rey Trigon: El Terrible y la reina Arella: La Pacífica, querían que sus dos queridas hijas contrajeran matrimonio para que así dividieran el reino en dos y cada una gobernara sus respectivas mitades.

–¡Hijas! –llamó el Rey– ¡Vengan a conocer a sus futuros esposos!

Las dos chicas aparecieron de inmediato, pues si no lo hacían su padre se enojaría tanto que parecería un demonio a punto de destruir la Tierra (¡En serio! Su cara se volvería roja por alguna razón y sus ojos tendrían un extraño brillo amarillo, daba miedo con solo verlo).

–¿Si padre? –habló dulcemente Kori con sus manos juntas frente a ella.

–Es tiempo que ambas desposen a alguien –les habló su padre– ¡Que pasen los prisioneros!

–Príncipes… –susurró la reina Arella corrigiendo a su marido.

–Príncipes. Prisioneros. Ambos empiezan con P–gritó el rey.

En ese preciso instante dos jóvenes entraron en la sala del trono. Uno era alto y delgado, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y cabello blanco como la nieve. El otro era chaparrito y gordito, su piel daba la impresión de ser verde y sus ojos parecerían que estuvieran cerrados.

–Ellos son las personas con las que pasarán el resto de sus vidas –habló la reina Arella.

–¡Rachel! –la princesa dio un paso al frente ante la voz de su padre– Tu prometido es Malchior de Nul.

El hombre de cabello blanco caminó hasta estar junto a la hermosa princesa de cabello violeta.

–El viene de un país muy muy lejano. Es experto en… am… literatura y poesía antigua –continuó el rey

–¿Si te das cuenta que tengo diecisiete años? No tengo edad para casarme –habló Rachel monótonamente.

–Esa es una espléndida edad para que te cases –respondió el Terrible, luego murmuró–: Así podré manejarte a mi antojo para que gobiernes como yo lo digo y podré ser aún más rico y poderoso.

–¡Pero yo no quiero casarme! No quiero a este no-se-quién de Nul. Ni siquiera lo conozco. ¡No me casaré con él! –Rachel estaba un poquito furiosa.

–¡Cállate! –al parecer el demonio, perdón, el rey estaba más furioso– Solo traje a este inútil para que te largues de mi palacio.

–Eso lo puedo hacer en este mismo instante –replicó Rachel, haciendo además de salir por la puerta antes de que su padre la detuviera.

–¡Rachel, te casarás con este y no hay nada que puedas hacer!

Rachel gritó furiosa. Salió de la sala del trono dando pisadas fuertes. Lágrimas de ira se acumulaban en sus ojos. Cerró la gran puerta con fuerza haciendo que toda la sala retumbara. Ella definitivamente no quería casarse. No ahora, no con él.

Mientras tanto, Malchior regresó a su lugar de antes murmurando cosas que solo Azar podría saber.

–Koriane

La pelirroja caminó hacia su padre con la cabeza gacha. No quería enfrentarse a la furia de su padre. Él habló con voz fuerte y autoritaria.

–Él es Glgrdsklechhh. Tu futuro prometido. Viene de las hermosas islas pantanosas de Drenthax 7. Con él te casarás ¿¡Escuchaste!?

–Si padre –susurró Kori

–Bien, puedes irte ahora. –dijo el Terrible volteando a ver a su esposa y comenzando a hablar de otros temas.

Poco sabía el Rey, que sus hijas ya estaban comprometidas.

* * *

 ** _Revisando mis documentos pasados encontré esto (y muchos fics abandonados que ni siquiera publiqué haha). Este es mi intento de hacer algo diferente de lo de siempre, y no sé si quedó bien, ya que el humor no fue hecho para que mis manos lo escribieran, aun así, debería y quiero tratar. Aunque tenga un extraño sentido del humor o no tenga humor en lo absoluto. Continuaré esto algún día. Así que sus reviews son muy importantes._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto._**


End file.
